Sick
by HyunShine
Summary: Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung Jatuh sakit. betapa khawatir nya Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook saat itu. /summary saya kacau sama seperti diksi saya. ONESHOOT , MINYOON and VKOOK.


**Beware!**  
 **#YAOI . boyslove**  
 **#semi canon(?)**  
 **#Oneshoot**  
 **#Pair MinYoon slight TaeKook**

.

.  
–Rine Present–

 _Flashback_

 _ **Heading To Kobe . Gimpo Airport**_  
 _._  
 _"Yoong hyung , bangun turunlah kita sudah sampai" Ucap Jimin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Yoongi pelan._

 _"Eung? Ngantuk chim ~" Jimin yang melihat aegyo tak sengaja dsri Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum "lanjutkan nanti dipesawat ya hyung tidur nya , kajja" balas Jimin._

 _-0-_

 _ **Kobe. Night before concert**_ __  
 _._  
 _"Astaga aku lelah sekali , manager hyung cepatlah~Hyunngg~" Sedari tadi hanya itu kerja si Kim Alien TaeHyung. Merengek lelah , bukan nya tidur seperti Yoongi malah mengoceh selama perjalanan ke hotel._

 _"Iya tae-ah ini juga hampir sampai. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bermanuver kekiri dan langsung masuk ke parkiran._

 _Secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan dengan pihak hotel , sang manager langsung menyuruh anak asuh nya untuk beristirahat , serta mengingatkan mereka untuk rehearsal esok paginya_.

.  
Flashback off

-0-

 **In the mood for love concert backstage. Rehearsal .**

Belum mulai konser BTS di kobe hari itu, Dibackstage semua nya sedang berkumpul membahas beberapa kesalahan saat rehearsal tadi.

Hanya dengan melihat sekilas pun orang akan tau , betapa lelahnya wajah member bangtan saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampiri manager hyung , dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Berbisik di telinga sang hyung "hyung kurasa , aku tidak enak badan" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Apa?kita kerumah sakit setelah ini. Oke?" tawar sang manaher dengan suara pelan , tentu saja tak ingin member lain khawatir.

Belum usai kekhawatiran sang manager tiba-tiba suara Jimin mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan tersebut

"Hyung! Suhu tubuh Yoongi hyung tinggi sekali t-tapi badannya menggigil bagaimana?!" tanya JiMin panik.

"Apa?! Astaga astaga kerumah sakit, bawa yoongi dan taehyung ke rumah sakit sekarang" perintah sang manager, staff lain dengan gesit menelfon ambulans dan reservasi kamar.

Sedari tadi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa wajah yoongi sudah memerah, hanya Jimin yang curiga. Maka saat hyung 'tersayang' nya lengah Jimin langsung menempelkan dahinya , alhasil sadarlah Jimin bahwa yoongi-Nya sedang sakit.

"TAE HYUNGIE KENAPA?!" sang mangnae semakin cemas mendengar nama Taehyung di sebut sebut

"Jangan berteriak Jungkook , Taehyung sedang tidak sehat juga" jelas manager, ia sadar jika dirinya panik yang lain akan lebih panik. "H-hyung konsernya bagaimana?" Yoongi membuka suara.

"Ya ! Min Yoongi, kau itu tidak sadar badan mu menggigil. Lihatlah selimut pun tidak membuat badan mu berhenti menggigil, lupakanlah dulu konser ikutlah manager hyung ke rumah sakit berama Taehyung" cerocos Jin, sebagai yang tetua tentu saja dirinya khawatir , lagipula sang Leader langsung menghubungi Bang PD-Nim mana bisa sekaligus menasehati si tetua kedua itu.

Melihat hyung tersayang nya masih menggigil Jimin menambah selimut yang menyelimuti Yoongi yang sudah merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Jimin, meringkuk mencari kehangatan.

Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung terlihat tidak nyaman duduk diantara dirinya dan Jungkook langsung menarik badan Taehyung untuk merebahkan dirinya, kaki di hoseok dan kepala di Jungkook. Jungkook melebarkan jaket yang ada ke badan Taehyung, dirinya cemas sekali melihat Taehyung yang lemas. Ya tuhan rasanya sedih sekali. Itulah yang ada di pikiran member lain.

"Kita akan perform. Tetapi hanya berlima. Setelah mereka berdua ke rumah sakit , kita siap siap latihan kembali" kata kata Namjoon memecah keheningan yang harang sekali terjadi , para staff pun memilih meninggalkan merek bertujuh dan mengurusi keperluan di rumah sakit serta persiapan konser.

Keputusan Bang PD-nim pada Leader BTS tersebut , mereka hanya tampil berlima pada konser nanti , serta di batalkannya konser pada tanggal 27 dan 28.

-0-

Venue konser Bangtan kali ini sedikit diliputi perasaan sedih. Akibat kurang nya 2 member mereka , serta member lain yang sempat menangis saat menyanyikan part member lain. _-Rasanya seperti ada yang kosong._

Secara keseluruhan konser mereka tetap dikatakan sukses. Walau harus dilakukan dengan 5 member saja.

-0-

 _Drap_  
 _Drap_  
 _Drap_ .

Berlarian dirumah sakit itu melanggar aturan sebenarnya , namun apalah daya jika tiba tiba segerombolan lelaki – _ehem tampan_ masuk dan langsung berlarian mencari ruangan yang berisikan 2 member Bangtan lainnya yang sedang jatuh sakit. Mana ada cerita member bangtan akan mendengar omelan sang manager yang panjangnya menyamai rel KTX.

Rumah sakit terlihat ramai akibat berita tersebut, maka diperlukan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk bisa masuk ke rumah sakit alhasil mereka langsung berlari setelah mendengar tempat rawat rekan seperjuangan. Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Autumn 335… 336… Ah ini dia 337" suara cempreng milik Park Jimin terdengar di koridor diselingi suara nafas yang terengah.

 _Cklek_

Atas permintaan , yoongi dan taehyung dibuat satu kamar , agar mudah di urus dan mudah di awasi katanya.

Menurut dokter keduanya hanya memerlukan istirahat yang cukup, keduanya benar benar kekurangan istirahat.

Jimin yang pertama sampai saat itu langsung Mengintip kedalam kamar , takutnyakan salah kamar, duh bisa gawat.

Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kim Taehyung . sahabatnya , teman seperjuangan, partner in crime nya sedang menyamankan posisi nya untuk kembali tidur. Lalu sang kekasih yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"PARK JIMINIE! ASTAGA KENAPA AKU JADI RINDU KAU YA !" tiba tiba taehyung berteriak melihat rambut oranye Jimin menyebul dibalik pintu. Tangan nya bergerak melebar. Gesture ingin di peluk

Suara Taehyung itu berat . pikir saja bagaimana kalau dia berteriak seperti itu, kalau kata sang Eomma bangtan ' _mati saja daripada mendengar teriakan kim taehyung_ '

"Gila , yoongi hyungku jadi bangunkan , pelankan suaramu bodoh" ujar Jimin yang pulih dari rasa terkejut langsung memarahi taehyung setelah memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku sehat . kubunuh kau kim" cecar yoongi yang baru bangun. menatap taehyung tajam, yang di marahi hanya tersenyum kotak khas Taehyung sekali. "Jiminiee~" merentangkan tangannya menyambut pacarnya itu. _Minta peluk_

' _Tumben manja seperti ini , biasanya mana mau. Memukul nomor 1 . hihihi'_ inner Jimin bersuara.

"Oi chim , pendek pendek larimu kencang juga" satu suara menyahut dari pintu yang terbuk . Jung Hoseok. Disusul Jungkook yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung "TAEHYUNGIE hyungg~"jerit Jungkook saat memeluk Taehyung. Lalu Namjoon dan Seokjin yang terakhir masuk menutup pintu.

Raut wajah mereka bahagia, setidaknya wajah pucat Taehyung sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan Yoongi sudah bisa menyumpahi Taehyung , walau terlihat rona merah di wajahnya belum hilang.

"Hoseok hyung aku tidak pendek . aish" gerutuan Jimin hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh sang Hyung, yang sekarang sedang memeluk Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kalian langsung kemari ya setelah konser? . make up nya pada luntur tuh" ucap Taehyung jahil. Yang lain hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar . bukannya marah malah pada bahagia. Ya ampun. Tidak tau saja luntur gara gara apa.

"Oi Taehyung , asal tau saja mereka tadi banyak menangis" satu suara dari depan pintu mengagetkan seisi ruangan, korban yang dibicarakan hanya meringis saja. Mau marah nanti bisa bisa gak ditraktir makan lagi. Pasrah saja lah. _Manager hyung TOP sekali._

"Yang benar ? Chim? Mengangis ? Ya ampun . lihat matamu , hyung baru sadar kalau matamu sembab" tanya yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang memeluknya menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu khas seorang Min Yoongi, Jimin ikut naik di kasur hitung hitung numpang tiduran pikir jimin. "Hemm ~ tebak saja sendiri hyungie" goda Jimin . _dasar tukang goda._

"Hyung ~ kau itu tidak sadar saja keadaan mu seperti apa sebelum ini, rasanya aku ingin ikut saja menemani mu. Rasanya ingi mati saja melihatmu seperti tadi" rengek Jungkook , tidak membenarkan tidak juga menyalahkan omongan sang manager hyung.

"Aaah aku terharu kalian sayang sekali padaku. Apalagi kookie ku tersayang. _srooot_ " ucapan Taehyung barusan dihadiahi tatapan geli, _-jijik sebenarnya Taehyung Jelek sekali barusan_ – Taehyung itu seperti ingin pura pura terharu. Padahal matanya sudah merah. Terharu sungguhan. Inginnya sih di foto sebagai kenang kenangan. HA HA.

"Sudah sudah. Beristirahat lah lagi kami akan pulang setelah ini. Ingat kata kata dokter , kalian perlu istirahat yang cukup" Namjoon menengahi maknae line yang sudah siap siap saling jitak satu sama lain gara gara perkataan Taehyung barusan .

"Aku disini saja menemani yoongi hyung , lagipula ransel ku ada baju ganti dan lain lain nya" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga" sambar Jungkook. "Kookie tidak menerima penolakan terima kasih~" lanjutnya lagi. _Dasar maknae_.

"Ya ya! Sudah cukup aku tidak mau dengar tambahan menginap, yang lain kembali ke hotel, dan bereskan barang Suga dan V, besok mereka harus pulang ke korea dan ini perintah Bang PD Nim" potong sang manager , sebelum yang lain bersuara ingin ikut menginap.

"Apaa? Kembali ke Korea? Yang lain hyung? Yah , arraseo hyung. Yak jiminie , kookie jangan ajak Suga hyung dan Taehyungie bermain awas kalau mereka tidak istirahat setelah ini" hoseok yang harus kembali ke hotel akhirnya hanya memperingati kedua adik adik tersayangnya itu.

"Nanti menyusul Hoseok-ah , yang sakit didahulukan" jawab sang Manager. Yang di iyakan oleh mereka semua.

"Cepat sembuh uri taehyungie , suga hyung. Sehari saja tidak berkumpul sepi rasanya" sambil memeluk keduanya bergantian Seokjin pamit pergi.

" _Jja_ , Yoongi hyung cepat sembuh ne? Kau juga Taehyung jangan bermain lagi dengan Jungkook. Kami pergi dulu annyeong" pamit sang leader.

"Hati hati dijalan hyungie~" sahut Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

-0-

"Jja hyung, istirahatlah kembali , aku mandi dulu ne?" pamit Jimin.

"Tidak mau , menunggu Jiminie dulu. Jangan lama lama~ awas lama , kusuruh tidur di koridor rumah sakit saja" ancam Yoongi. Well yoongi tetaplah yoongi bukan Suga seperti di depan kamera. Jimin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. _Ingatkan Jimin merekam baik baik sikap Yoongi yang satu ini! Terlalu imut! Jimin ingin meleleh saja Tuhaaann!_ – inner Jimin, yang bisa dikatakan **berlebihan**.

"Oi kookie bersih bersih sana, jangan lupa sikat gigi. Berhentilah pura pura tidur, Taehyungie sudah lelap tidak akan bangun" suara Yoongi kembali bergema diruangan inap dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Ish . yoongi hyung tidak bisa lihat kookie senang sebentar saja" gerutu Jungkook , walau badan nya bergerak menuruti sang hyung. Biasanya sih mana mempan perintah Yoongi padanya, hanya karena ia tak ingin hyung nya berdebat lalu kelelahan saja jadi menurut seperti ini.

-0-

Yoongi sudah berada dalam dekapan Jimin, hanya saja matanya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk tidur. Alhasil dirinya hanya pura pura tidur. Menikmati elusan jimin dikepalanya.

" _Aigoo_ , Min yoongi kau tau. Aku benar benar khawatir tadi. Syukurlah sekarang lebih baik. Bahkan sudah bisa mengumpat. Tetaplah sehat hyung, jangan pernah paksakan dirimu itu. Bersandarlah padaku saat kau lelah. Jangan menyimpan nya sendiri , kau itu punya Park Jimin untuk berbagi. Hais aku seperti orang bodoh saja bicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur. Huh. Oi kookie, hyung tidak tau kau sedang apa tapi, jangan ceritakan apapun arraseo?"

"Hmm" gumaman Jungkook tadi direspon dengusan dari Jimin. Karena posisinya membelakangi Jungkook jadi dirinya tidak melihat Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas , menanggapi ocehan jimin barusan.

"Jaljayo min yoongi. Saranghae" -cup . setelah satu kecupan di dahi Jimin akhirnya menyusul yoongi yang -terlihat- tidur.

Deru nafas jimin sudah teratur menandakan sudah tertidur lelap. "Ish anak ini tidak ada sopan nya memanggil tanpa hyung. Uhk tapi .. Jaljayo park jiminie pabbo. Nado saranghae" akhirnya Yoongi menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

"Khhh, yoongi hyung lihat saja nanti kuberi tau jimin kau membalas kata kata cinta nya sejelas ini . ha ha"

Well itu Jeon Jungkook teman. Seperti tidak tau saja .

 **End**.

Uh Hallo lagi, saya buat cerita ini saat tau bahwa kakek dan alien kita sakit. Sedih sekali rasanya , syukurlah mereka sudah sehat dan tampil kembali. Please stay HEALTY MIN YOONGI & KIM TAEHYUNG .


End file.
